The present invention involves a device for filling and closing sacks or bags.
Known devices of this kind have the disadvantage that numerous operations such as for example, opening, filling, and closing; must be carried out at a single station. Filling stations of this kind often have the disadvantage that their operating speed is relatively low.
It is further known that in the so-called roto-packers the various operations are divided over several processing stations with the result that higher efficiency can be attained with such machines.
It is disadvantageous in the roto-packers that a change of format is very time-consuming and expensive on this kind of equipment.